Andrea notices that the 40-foot tree next to her is casting a 10-foot shadow. How tall, in inches, is Andrea if she is casting a 15-inch shadow at the same time?
The ratio of the height of an object to the length of its shadow is $(40\text{ feet})/(10\text{ feet})=4$, so Andrea is $4\times 15\text{ inches}=\boxed{60}$ inches tall.